Gαу Cнιςкєи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"¿Habría sido la presión de grupo? ¿Su ego, quizá? No. Sencillamente, se debía a que Lightning McQueen era un completo idiota."::...::Humanizado::..
1. Gay Chicken

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; la estupenda imagen de portada tampoco *x* y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Ya que me ausenté, mejor venir por partida doble, ¿neh~ 7v7?**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; slash (que será gradual.. aunque el título indique _algo_ ); post-Cars2 y... además del típico OoC, nada más por el momento u.o7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **G** ay **C** hicken.

* * *

 **Y** ahí se encontraba, junto a todos los demás. Sí sabía cómo había llegado a _la casa_ de Jeff Gorvette —cuestiones de nostalgia que casi obligaron al #24 a celebrar una espontánea fiesta ahí, invitando exclusivamente a todos los competidores del WGP… _en un principio,_ ya que más celebridades no tardaron en aparecer en un evento tan prometedor como ese— pero, lo que no terminaba de entender era cómo demonios fue que, después de que el ambiente cesase al punto de no pasar de una reunión entre adolescentes dentro de la casa del corredor, terminasen jugando _a eso._

Aún así, todo era risas y algunos cuantos chistes más sobre la situación mientras los que no estaban involucrados sacaban sus avanzados celulares para filmar lo que estaba sucediendo, _casi_ luciendo perfectamente sobrios entretanto. ¿Cómo podía tomar seriamente la situación? ¡Habían propuesto jugar Gay Chicken! _¡Gay Chicken!_ Ellos, _siendo adultos, con carreras profesionales ya hechas, una buena imagen que presentar y_ … él no podía ser el único inquieto ante lo que, eventualmente, pasaría cuando llegase su turno, _¿cierto?_

Aprovechándose de que la atención raramente no estaba puesta sobre sí mismo, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna pizca de nerviosismo pero, tal y como esperaba, el alcohol que habían tomado antes parecía alentar _la locura_ que se estaba cometiendo porque, aparte de él, Shu Todoroki es el que retrocedía cada vez que Raoul ÇaRoul adelantaba la distancia perdida en el campo de juego, siendo el único que parecía estar más cohibido que él en todo el salón.

—Y como creo que no pasarán de eso, Raoul gana —avisó Carla, disfrutando como pocas veces ser la única mujer en el grupo de aquella temporada a la vez que, con cierto disimulo, ocultaba detrás de su mano la divertida sonrisa que esbozaba— y ¿sigue a la siguiente ronda?

—La pregunta es: ¿contra quién? —precisó Max Schnell, cruzado de brazos y apenas recostado en uno de los brazos del sofá en donde Carla se mantenía sentada.

—Mejor decidamos a los demás que pasarán "a la siguiente ronda" —propuso el anfitrión de la fiesta, frotándose las manos en un intento de verse malicioso, e intentando no dejar a nadie fuera de vista—. ¿Alguien que se ofrezca?

—Pues, yo ofrezco a Nigel y a Max —comentó de pronto Miguel Camino, cómodamente a un lado de Raoul cuando le mostraba a éste cómo había quedado la grabación del último encuentro.

— ¿Y por qué no te ofreces a ti mismo? —Rebatió el británico, no tan incómodo como podría estar Lightning de estar en su lugar, mas lo bastante reacio como para hacer saber que no se quería sacrificar—. ¿No estás seguro de lograrlo, Camino?

—Sea con quien sea, puedo lograrlo —respondió tan calmado como de inmediato el español, alzándose de hombros—. A diferencia de otros, no soy una gallina —agregó, tratando fallidamente de ver a alguien por el rabillo del ojo.

—Entonces, no te importará ir contra Bernoulli, ¿verdad? —se aseguró Max, mirando cómplice al #9 y, luego, al mismo italiano, que se mantenía tan despreocupado como el de Radiator Springs debía de estar por no ser nombrado.

—Claro que no —insistió, confiándole su móvil a Raoul en el acto—. Es más: asegúrate de filmarlo bien, ¿quieres?

—Momento. —Llamando la atención de todos, uno de los «gallinas» del juego tomó la palabra, tan sereno y alegre como Rip Clutchgoneski podía estarlo siempre—. Miguel ya me había ganado, ¿no? Creo que deberían dejarle "la oportunidad" a alguien más que no haya pasado…

— ¿Alguien como… Lightning? —cuestionó Carla con cierta sorpresa que, queriéndolo o no, provocó que todos los demás presentes volteasen hacia ese rubio, algunos de forma despectiva y otras con obvia curiosidad.

Después de entender lo que significaban aquellas reacciones, el #95 no logró disimular ni la mitad de bien lo asombrado que estaba, terminando por mirar toda la habitación como si hubiese alguien más presente y con el mismo nombre. Sin embargo, una vez pasada esa etapa, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta… además de que la ansiedad comenzó a jugarle más en contra que antes.

—Pero Nigel y Max también faltan (sin contar a Jeff y a Lewis), y nadie les ha dicho nada —soltó de pronto, en un intento de excusa que tampoco sonaba convincente—. Lo justo sería que, después de ver quién de los dos es el gallina entre ellos, fuese mi turno contra…

—Francesco —siguió el mismo castaño con obviedad, y las risas de los demás ex-competidores no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa? —Tratando de ignorar el calor en sus mejillas por el posible ridículo que hacía, Lightning miró a los demás. Fingiendo seriedad para disimular la nueva inseguridad, carraspeó para agregar algo con tono burlón—. El juego aún no ha comenzado de nuevo, muchachos.

Igualmente, no supo cómo tomar el hecho de que Miguel cruzara el salón para apoyar una mano sobre uno de sus hombros mientras, los demás con clara intriga, seguían sin quitarles la vista de encima.

—No te ofendas, Lightning —empezó con media sonrisa, y eso bastó para que el de ojos celestes frunciera el ceño mucho antes de que lo palmease confiadamente—, pero el juego es para ver quién es gallina y quién no… y tú eres caso perdido, así que mejor ve contra Jeff. Déjale lo fuerte a los _tíos_ fuertes.

— ¡Hey! —gruñeron ambos rubios a la vez, sólo consiguiendo más risas por parte de los restantes.

Sin embargo, con un tono intermediario entre lo serio y lo bromista, al piloto de Fórmula se le ocurrió sugerir algo:

— ¿ _Perché_ no tratan de besar a alguien? Para que veamos qué tan valientes son, _ragazzi_.

Manteniéndose sincronizados aún sin notarlo, tanto Jeff como Lightning voltearon a verlo; el primero con un deje de curiosidad mientras el segundo, prácticamente, quería enterrarlo vivo con la mirada, aunque eso no fuese cosa nueva.

—Vale destacar que Rip y Shu quedan descartados —aclaró nuevamente Miguel al cruzarse de brazos.

—Al igual que Carla —dijo esta vez Raoul, sonriendo y apoyándose en el hombro del japonés que seguía evitándole la mirada, aún apenado.

En ese entonces, hubo varios minutos de silencio —ya que la música había dejado de sonar mucho antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta— que no fueron interrumpidos hasta que Nigel decidió hablar.

—No participaré en esto —avisó y, negando con la cabeza, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones libres—; llámenme "gallina", o como quieran…

 _Uno menos; ahora sólo debía esperar que más desertasen del juego…_ Pero, para desgracia de Lightning, eso no pasó… del todo, _o como le hubiese gustado en verdad_.

—Lo siento, viejo, pero por más amigos que seamos, debo mantener una reputación —le comentó Lewis en cuanto Jeff amagó a acercársele _para no quedar mal_. Después de ello, sólo prosiguió a volver a tomar su celular, pronto para grabar a la siguiente pareja.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedamos con Max y Francesco para que "entren a la final"?

—Yo también puedo con eso —aseguró Lightning con demasiada firmeza para que sólo fuese un murmuro, mirando de soslayo a la brasilera, que volvía a reprimir una risa con sus coloreados labios.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Porque hemos visto entrevistas sobre ti, y hasta parece que le tienes miedo a tomar de la mano a tu novia —contestó Lewis con naturalidad, haciéndole el favor a todos los presentes de avisarle eso al #95.

Prefirió hacerse el desentendido antes que demostrar cuan incómodo estaba, aunque no por Sally precisamente. Si bien ella era bastante comprensiva, él mismo sabía que se estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario para… hacer cualquier cosa que cualquier pareja formal ya hubiese hecho hace mucho.

— ¿Tan raro es que una superestrella quiera algo de privacidad? —Viéndose ofendido, quiso ganar tiempo así y, aunque lo logró, no bastó para derivar la atención a alguien más.

— _Quando si tratta di te… molto._

El rebufo que no pudo evitar soltar sólo confirmó aquella afirmación, aunque le dio la ventaja necesaria al italiano para acercarse lo suficiente cuando el americano se distrajo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— _Conosci le regole,_ McQueen —le recordó, apoyando la frente contra la suya e inclinando la cabeza a uno de sus lados para que sus narices no se chocaran—. El primero en ceder pierde.

— ¿Y crees que perdería contra ti? —devolvió con el mismo tono soberbio que había usado el italiano, sólo que sin mirarle directamente ya que, al parecer, estaba más ocupado vigilando a dónde es que iban sus manos, que le sostenían a cada lado de la cadera aún después de que sus cuerpos estuviesen uno contra el otro—. _Por favor._ Todo el tiempo hago peores cosas con mi novia…

— _Davvero?_

Aunque aquella risa burlona sobre su cuello no le provocaba más que empujarlo para quitárselo de encima, sabía que no podía. ¿Habría sido la presión de grupo? ¿Su ego, quizá? No. Sencillamente, se debía a que era un completo idiota. _¿Para qué comprometerse en algo en donde no tenía idea de qué hacer?_

Vacilante, mientras su vista oscilaba entre el techo o alguna esquina vacía, su mismo orgullo le impulsó a hacerles creer a los demás de que decía la verdad y podía manejar la situación, empezando a desabrochar algunos botones de la camisa del #1 al mismo tiempo que éste seguía besando su cuello, a veces mordiendo, otras lamiendo y succionando y, finalmente, tomándose unas pequeñas pausas para susurrarle cosas en italiano que no llegaba ni quería comprender del todo, culpa del mismo estremecimiento que no quería reconocer que le provocaban.

—Lo está haciendo algo bien para tener novia.

Aquel asombrado comentario de Raoul —omitiendo la parte del «algo»— le subió el ego tan pronto como el de Max se lo bajó.

—No tanto. Le sigo dando menos de cinco minutos a McQueen.

Gruñendo y queriendo demostrar lo equivocado que estaba el alemán, el rubio tuvo un impulso de confianza que no hizo nada más que llevarlo a impactar los labios contra los del otro apenas pudo, traspasando una clara línea que no notó antes porque… _¿Qué cosa más hetero podría haber, además de besar a tu rival de esa manera?_

Por supuesto que, ante el tosco beso, Francesco no se iba a quedar inmune. Con una presuntuosa sonrisa en labios, esperó a que Lightning se alejase un poco para contraatacar con tal fiereza que al otro no le quedó más opción que aferrarse a su cuello, evitando lucir tan perplejo como se sentía realmente… _En especial, cuando podía distinguir como una mano se deslizaba hacia el interior de su bóxer._ De haber podido, habría tragado saliva en el mismo momento en el que Carla Veloso exclamaba algo como «uh» cuando los demás chicos, en broma, comentaban entre sí «que tan dura se había puesto la competencia».

Trató de resistir, manteniendo los ojos forzosamente cerrados y, en el más remoto de los casos, imaginándose que estaba con una chica… pero había varias cosas que le hacían imposible pensar en ello, _y no hablaba sólo por la complexión o la barba_. Fue entonces que lo alejó de repente, terriblemente rojo por culpa de su afectado orgullo.

— _E come previsto_ , Francesco gana —vitoreó sin ningún signo de pena, demasiado satisfecho al ver como el americano no le sacaba la vista de encima con claro resentimiento después del empujón.

—Sí, porque eso sorprende a todos —bromeó Max, volteando hacia los demás para hacer un reconteo de aquellos que seguirían jugando—. Raoul, Jeff, Francesco, Miguel y yo somos son los únicos que seguimos, ¿no?

—Como sea…

Por más de que nadie le dijera nada al respecto, Lightning se sintió frustrado; no sólo había perdido contra Francesco sino que, además, había confirmado todo aquello que pensaban los demás sobre él, como le había dicho Lewis Hamilton.

Recostando la espalda en la pared, sacó un cigarrillo y, encendiéndolo, tomó ese pretexto para ignorar al dúo que seguiría; al menos, eso es lo que creía haber decidido hasta que Jeff alentó a Miguel a besar a Francesco.

Gruñó de nuevo, apartando la mirada cuando, tanto como el piloto de Fórmula y el de Gran Turismo, le vieron por unos segundos, recordándole cuánta razón habían tenido.

Después de todo, su espectáculo ni siquiera había comenzado… y sabía que no le agradaría ni un poco.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que hay alguien aquí!**_ **Después de estar en blanco por culpa de pasar 48 horas sin dormir xD (y como un tercio sin comer 9/9u)... recién ahora estoy 'con fuerzas' de mostrar este intento de historia que... hace unos días quería completar, pero que al final decidí que sería por capítulos (pocos, obviamente xD). No sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento —y tampoco estoy segura de querer saberlo— pero... no me arrepiento de nada *igualmente, ve la ruta más rápida para salir corriendo*.**

 **Revisaré lo que escribí** — **originalmente** — **para hoy BD hasta que noté que era la continuación de** **Đєαя Fυтυяє Hυѕвαиd más que otro OneShot suelto 9/9 _y no, no es para ocultarme_ , so... de todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado un poco u/u7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	2. No Homo

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; la estupenda imagen de portada tampoco *x* y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Dije que actualizaría algo y... siendo honesta, no pensaba que fuera _esto_ —me deprimí espontáneamente, tenía planeado seguir _algo más,_ _pero no,_ debía encapricharme con esto... _¿a las 00?_ Bah x'D, _¿quién se fija~?_ — así que... no tengo mucho para decir uwu.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; slash indisimulado y por todos lados :'D (?); post-Cars2 y... además del típico OoC y lo confuso que puede ser por tantos personajes bobamente juntos, nada más por mencionar uvu7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **N** o **H** omo.

* * *

— **E** ntiendo que Francesco sea uno de los rivales más… fuertes aquí —empezó a decir la brasilera, llamando una vez más la atención de los demás presentes— y que todos estén ansiosos por ver si alguien logra acobardarlo un poco pero, ¿por qué no esperar un poco más?

— ¿Esperar? —repitió Jeff al instante, casi desilusionado al voltear a verle—. ¿Por qué…?

—Porque puede que Lightning no sea rival para nadie _dentro de este juego_ —aclaró cuando el #95 estuvo a punto de intervenir de forma justificada _y no por desquitar parte de su molestia en empezar una absurda discusión_ —; sin embargo, sí se acaba de enfrentar a él.

—Yo diría "perder ante él" que "enfrentarse a él" —comentó burlonamente Miguel, tosiendo falsamente en un vago intento por disimularlo aunque, de todas maneras, alcanzando a hacer reír a alguno de los chicos más cercanos—. Bah, vale. ¿Qué tenéis en mente, Carla?

—Que Max y Jeff se enfrenten antes o después que tú y Raoul —explicó con la misma simpleza que remarcó al alzar hombros—, ¿les parece?

—Lo que me parece es que estás subiéndole el ego al presumido —contestó de prisa el alemán, señalando con el pulgar al piloto de F1, que no salía de su postura soberbia y relajada—. Al menos, alguno de los perdedores debería competir entre ellos para intentar encajar.

—Eso emparejaría las cosas —secundó Nigel, rodando los ojos por lo obvio de la situación—, sólo hay que ver quién…

—Definitivamente no cuenten conmigo —cortó primero Lewis, cruzado de brazos y sentado en el sillón donde Jeff se apoyaba de lado.

—Creo que paso también —le siguió Rip, frotando uno de sus brazos por incomodidad y, sin quererlo, ganándole la palabra al japonés, que apenas había llegado a levantar una de sus manos de forma tímida antes de poder negarse.

Obviamente, los pares de mirada se vieron divididos y alternándose entre el del enrojecido #7 —que retrocedía por inercia— y un Lightning bastante borde para lo que solían mostrar las cámaras o, incluso, para cómo se había presentado en el WGP y la fiesta misma.

—U-Una vez fue más que suficiente, c-chicos —alcanzó a decir para sorpresa de nadie, anteponiendo las manos—. No voy a…

Sin dejar continuar a Shu, lo que sí asombró a los chicos —que no empezaron a celebrar la hazaña— fue que el de Radiator Springs se diera el impulso de besarlo tan pronto como alejó el cigarrillo de sus labios para girarlo por los hombros, provocando que éste tardara en asumir lo que estaba pasando hasta que notó lo confiadamente rápido que decidía avanzar el americano, entreabriendo sus labios antes de dejarlo, siquiera, parpadear.

Lo bueno de la situación —para él— fue que antes de que el rubio llegara al beso francés que también había intentado Raoul en su momento, logró apartarse y, como media extra, tapándole la boca al mismo tiempo.

—Alguien quiere demostrar agallas —felicitó a su modo Max, aplaudiendo mientras veía por encima del hombro a los demás corredores que, de a poco, se iban uniendo al gesto.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí —concordó Miguel, más por evitar discordar que por sentir que algo de eso merecía ser reconocido.

No obstante, entre eso y algunos chiflidos para darle una especie de «bienvenida», no todos estaban genuinamente contentos por lo sucedido; además de Shu (que había optado por acercarse a Lewis _por seguridad_ ) y Miguel que seguía creyendo que era demasiado alboroto _por nada_ , Raoul mantenía su sonrisa y aplaudía con más energía de lo normal para compensar el mismo deje de celos que el italiano a su lado sentía, pero que camuflaba en palmadas lentas y rozando lo sarcástico de manera intencionada.

— _Buona fortuna_ , McQueen. —Compartiendo una mirada desafiante desde que apenas alcanzaron a cruzarlas, el #1 ignoró más de lo usual su alrededor y adelantó unos cuantos pasos hacia el del deportivo rojo—. Aunque, _ovviamente_ , necesitarás más que eso para derrotar a Francesco esta noche.

Luego de una risa cargada de arrogancia, Lightning cruzó brazos.

—Sólo espera y verás —replicó sin inmutarse aunque, del mismo modo que el castaño ensanchó su mueca hacia un lado al hablarle, él sonrió entre dientes—. Te haré…

— ¡Todos aquí entendimos su punto! —Distrayéndolos en el acto, Raoul se entrometió con toda la sutileza que podía tener mientras aprovechaba la situación para alejarlos entre sí, como si buscara prevenir una pelea al pasar cada brazo por encima de sus hombros— Y… no es el turno de ninguno de los dos —agregó con la misma invariable simpatía al asentir, sólo que viéndose más relajado que antes _en lugar de potencialmente homicida_.

—Entonces, ¿de quiénes es?

Curioseando a modo de pretexto, el #95 entrecerró la mirada al regresar la vista al frente para ver a los demás, topándose de esa forma a Miguel con Jeff; el primero sonriendo con naturalidad mientras el anfitrión hacía su mejor intento… y fallando sólo por el sutil detalle de estar arrinconado contra una de las paredes, haciendo todo más incómodo de llevar.

—Sin dudas, voy por Miguel —hizo saber Carla, casi con algo de compasión por el Gorvette—. Definitivamente… los rubios no tienen mucha oportunidad aquí, y menos contra los, casualmente, castaños y europeos —añadió, sin importarle realmente que Lightning o el mismo Jeff llegasen a oírla… como fue el caso.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el segundo, viéndola por encima del hombro del español—. Discúlpame por ser del grupo de los _no homo_ —reprochó y, quitándose oportunidad alguna, el sobresalto (únicamente, provocado el levísimo roce de los labios sobre su cuello) hizo que empujara al #5 sin darse cuenta—. _Shit…_

—McQueen tendría que ganar para dejar bien a los que fueron novatos estadounidenses alguna vez —notó Nigel, comprobando al nombrado cuando Jeff no salía de su resignación—, y a los supuestos "no homo" también.

— ¿"No homo"? —preguntó perdidamente Rip, acercándose al sofá desde donde ambos británicos y el japonés observan cómodamente las bizarras situaciones.

Inmediatamente, Lewis negó.

—Una idiotez que dice para no sentirse tan gay como se ve —resumió el campeón una vez detuvo la grabación en vertical con la derrota de su amigo—, nada del otro mundo, Clutchgoneski.

—Yo no me siento tan gay como me veo.

Cambiando su aura derrotista por una nuevamente indignada, Jeff se terminó por acercar sin mirar atrás, más que nada por no querer toparse nuevamente con el semblante satisfecho de Miguel, que terminó apoyando la espalda en esa misma pared en espera de alguien más.

—Sí, todos creemos eso —burló amistosamente el alemán, despeinándolo al pasar por su lado cuando se dirigía hacia la única fémina presente, situada en el sillón del otro extremo—. Ahora me toca elegir entre el corredor de circo y el ex perdedor, ¿no?

—El ex perdedor que puede patear tu trasero cuando menos lo esperes —soltó confiadamente Lightning, ganándose así un intrigado vistazo por parte de Max, que apenas se molestó en disimularlo.

— ¿Así que piensas que puedes ganarme, niño?

—Sólo digo que, realmente, no te has "enfrentado" a nadie —señaló sin variar o vacilar antes de indicar a Nigel con un vago movimiento de cabeza—. _Gearsley se descalificó a sí mismo_ y…sólo estás de lástima.

Dejándose llevar por su soberbia —elevada innecesariamente por la risa de Francesco—, el #95 siguió sonriendo conforme el otro se acercaba de forma temeraria, como si estuviera dispuesto a tomarlo del cuello de su camisa roja; y en efecto, eso fue lo que hizo con ambas manos para que el rubio quedase a su misma altura, sin siquiera tocar el suelo con la punta del calzado.

— ¿Sigues pensando que es de lástima, McQueen? —preguntó con la vista directamente puesta en los ojos celestes del otro, que apenas se movieron por distraerse con las diferentes reacciones de los demás.

Sin embargo, adelantándose a que cualquiera de los presentes los separasen de algún modo u otro, alzó hombros como pudo.

—Absolutamente —dijo, seguro y pícaro, segundos antes de caer sentado cuando Max lo soltó sin aviso alguno.

—Comenzaré a apostar por ese mocoso —avisó luego, tan orgulloso como divertido por la confrontación anterior— que… quedará contra Camino y Bernoulli, ¿no? —inquirió al volver a verlos.

—Aún no pierdo, Schnell —comentó Raoul, dispuesto a acercarse al italiano hasta que un débil tironeo en su brazo le detuvo. Fue cuestión de segundos que notase la mirada esquiva y el sonrojo del japonés para terminar suspirando, resignado—. Retiro lo dicho, _ami_.

—Y así es como Todoroki sacó del juego a ÇaRoul… aún sin estar jugando —anunció Jeff, dándose una obligada pausa para seguir bebiendo de una de las tantas copas con vino acumuladas sobre la mesa cercana.

—Lo entenderías si fuera tu novio —murmuró el francés, sentándose a un lado del chico con cierto pesar, aunque igualmente abrazándolo por los hombros al mismo tiempo, dejando más que confundido al #24.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

—Sigue atento al juego —le recordó Lewis, rodando los ojos en un intento de reprimir su sonrisa—; ahora Bernoulli deberá ir contra Camino… por Lightning.

Sintiéndose nombrado al final, el aludido giró de inmediato hacia el grupo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda esa falsa confianza que le rodeaba —como petulancia— quedó reducida a nada, del mismo modo que había pasado al inicio del juego.

— _¿Por mí?_ —volvió a decir y, para su fortuna, se vio más escéptico que asombrado al señalarse.

—Después de todo, le gané a Gorvette —recordó serenamente Miguel desde su lugar.

—Y Francesco te había ganado a ti, McQueen —siguió el mismo italiano, posicionándose a su lado y viéndole con atención por el rabillo del ojo, esperando el sonrojo que no tardó en aparecer.

—Si eso fuera poco, ya se habían tardado —añadió Raoul con notable entusiasmo—; ¿no era Jeff el que quería que Miguel y Francesco se besasen? —agregó luego, causando una especie de ahogo durante el sonrojo del rubio nombrado… y que el rubio restante frunciera los labios, evitando decir algo mientras apartaba la vista.

—Si lo dices así suena…

— ¿Bastante gay? —Completó Rip, también divertido—. ¿Es ahora que debes decir "no homo" para que no te sea incómodo?

La única respuesta que recibió el #10 fue una mirada fulminante por parte de él, una neutra por parte el japonés y dos aprobatorias que pertenecían, ni más ni menos, a Lewis y Raoul.

—No sé para que se molestan en cosas así —suspiró Nigel, agobiado—. Esta es la fiesta _más homo_ en la que he estado.

—Evidentemente, alguien no sabe cómo divertirse —negó dramáticamente el #6; no obstante, el fuerte carraspeo por parte del conductor de Gran Turismo llamó la atención—. Oh, sí… Casi olvidaba una de las muestras _más homo_ que se podrían ver, ¡gracias por el recordatorio, Miguel!

Queriendo ignorar la última broma por parte del piloto de banda deportiva, Lightning encendió otro cigarro, tratando de aliviar parte de sus ansias y deshacer la tensión que la sola idea le causaba. Había experimentado —bastante bien— lo que el de ojos caobas era capaz y… no, no eran celos, pero tampoco le causaba algo muy agradable el verlo besuquearse y manosear al español sin algún tipo de pudor por ser, no sólo observados, sino que grabados de forma consciente.

—Todo eso debe aumentarle el ego —pensó en voz alta, recién regresando a la realidad por un ligero sacudón, cortesía de la Veloso, que se había aferrado a su brazo al no tener nadie más cerca—. ¿Qué…?

—Sólo mira —le indicó, radiante y, apenas le hizo caso, todo su desconcierto pasó, nuevamente, a una irremediable mueca malhumorada.

Sin parecer muy distintos a una pareja formal y cariñosa, ambos castaños presentes amoldaban tanto sus cuerpos como sus labios sin apuro, como si en verdad estuvieran disfrutando de ello… y eso es lo que lo hacía más insoportable para el #95. De haber sido así con él al principio, no habría terminado asustándose y…

 _¿Asustándose?_ ¿De dónde había salido eso? Él era Lightning McQueen, el sujeto sin miedo a nada y sin razones para estar tan enfadado como lo estaba al notar como las manos del español dejaban de recorrer su espalda para acabar deslizándose, todo a la vez que las del piloto de Fórmula, rivalizando, desabotonaban la camisa amarilla que lucía él debajo del chaleco café.

Aún sin ser suficiente para que ninguno de los dos se retirase, Miguel quiso repetir la misma maniobra que con Jeff, haciéndolo chocar bruscamente contra la pared tras de sí y, aunque lo consiguió, el Bernolli no se inmutó tanto como debía. Y lo mismo pasó cuando empezó a tantear su bragueta; cómodo con ello, el italiano se limitó a profundizar el beso de antes pero, sin duda, la diferencia más significativa que hubo fue que todo el tiempo había mantenido la vista fija _en su rival amistoso_ , y aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—McQueen, ¿estás…?

— ¡Bien! ¡Me rindo! —Interrumpiendo súbitamente a Carla sin darse cuenta, Miguel se alejó mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de baba con su manga, mucho antes de siquiera acomodar su misma camisa—. ¡Ese tío es imposible! —siguió quejándose conforme el #1 carcajeaba, orgulloso.

— ¿Listo para perder de nuevo contra Francesco? —incitó, prácticamente, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos y la misma sonrisa presuntuosa.

Por más de que una parte de él quería hacerlo de una vez y demostrarle que no sería una gallina _de nuevo_ , la parte racional aún le recordaba el incidente del comienzo, y eso es lo que le quitaba el valor que Miguel, palmeando su espalda, trataba de brindarle.

—Te tiene en la mira, así que estáis más que perdido, colega.

No era tan reconfortante como podría haber esperado pero, al menos, había sido honesto. Y también había reflejado lo que sí mismo pensaba en el momento.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

El sarcasmo no lo salvaría aunque, quizá con —algo más que— suerte, su ego querría vengarse por la primera derrota y la segunda exhibición… y eso debía ser motivo suficiente para tratar de enfrentarse a aquella locura.

Suspiró y, sin notarlo, al alzar el rostro ya tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas al decir «Ka-Chow».

 _Sin dudas, el rayo estaba listo para golpear._

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **En comparación a otras cosas con las que he tardado años —literales—... a esta no le fue tan mal :'D, creo (?). De todas maneras no creo perdonarme el LightningxShu 7/7 —el FrancescoxMiguel... ya es cosa aparte x/D— aunque espero que ustedes si lo hagan :'3 (?).  
**

 **Si no se notó (?), creo que quedará como Three-Shot asi que todo lo que no pudo estar aún & que debía estar... estará en el fantástico 'duelo' de esos dos que... Gosh, ya se podrán dar una idea :'D (?). _Anyways, espero que esta humilde pieza haya agradado~._**

 **Dejo de decir más boberías de lo usual para ir preparándome con el apocalipsis que será mi vida a partir de hoy~, y ya saben, felices fiestas... ¡por enésima vez xD!**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
